Like a new universe
by lillinas
Summary: What if you suddenly find out that there's so much more in the world than you firstly thought. Rose and her friends will find out of new creatures, new enemies and maybe even new loves. It all starts when Rose decide to go save Dimitri from the strigoi despite all the rules she's breaking and the risk that they both will never come back. This starts at the end of Shadow Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Despite the strength and the training he knew that he couldn't resist against so many strigoi.  
__He' d managed to kill two but they kept coming and he'd lost the silver stake; there weren't many chances left but he wouldn't give up. If he had to die he would've done so fighting._

_He was still inside the cave but he was slowly nearing the exit. He hoped only that he had enough daylight time to get to the others.  
__Shaking off one of the three nearest strigoi he began to run exploiting the protection the sunlight offered him._

_Unfortunately he had only a couple of minutes before he was reached by a group of strigoi that started to suck his blood. He had them on his neck and his wrists and it would have been pleasant if it weren't for the amount of violence applied._

_Suddenly two of them parted from him as soon as they felt the presence of someone else in the field where they were staying. It was a woman and a man, that in less than a minute neared the two strigoi avoiding the attempts of attack. At the same time they brought their hands to the strigoi' s neck pulling their heads off. The thud made by the head falling down made all the other strigoi turn around. Even though they all tried to fight in the end the two were standing victorious._

_Dimitri didn't know if he should thank them or run away afraid to receive the same treatment. They didn't give him enough time to choose because the woman turned towards him and he realized she wasn't a strigoi as he had initially thought. It didn't make sense; there weren't creatures so powerful apart from strigoi._

_"Another couple of minutes and he bleed to death " states the man cutting his arm with a rock, forcing him to drink the blood, any attempt to withstand was useless and he quickly gave up, too exhausted by the fight and the blood loss._

**1-**

I chose to depart from the others, I don't care what the procedure says or if my life's at stake. I'll never leave Dimitri behind. Fortunately my nausea helps me telling me when I'm nearing too many strigoi before they realize my presence so that I can easily avoid them. I'd have preferred fighting them but I'm in a great disadvantage and I've no time for this. Mason disappeared so I have to find Dimitri by myself; my plan is to reach the cave hoping he's still alive and that together we can beat them.

I was walking when I heard shouting, I grab my stake and I approach stealthily. I have to hold back a yell when I get to the field where I see Dimitri forced to feed from a strigoi. I let my eyes look around to examine the rest of the situation: there's a woman who looks around and a multitude of headless bodies on the ground. But this wasn't the moment to worry about it, taking advantage of not being seen yet, I try to attack the strigoi but I'm pushed against a tree from a supernatural force. I find the woman's hand smother me but fortunately this distracts the other strigoi that release Dimitri.  
"Instead of thanking us for saving your friend you try to kill my husband? " she shouts. I try to retrieve my stake but it fell when she attacked me, I can see Dimitri trying to grab it but the strigoi prevents him from taking it.

Suddenly the woman let me go after a nod of the husband, going towards the opposite direction that I came from stating "See you soon" in a way that sounds like a threat.  
The other one follows her releasing Dimitri that surprisingly don't try to fight back, he stops for a moment just to say: "if I were you I'd be very careful not to die in the next days " before vanishing towards the woods.

Hello to everyone, this is my first story in English so please be patient for every mistake. This isn't my first language so if you find something incorrect or that just doesn't sound right let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-**

As soon as they go away I rush toward Dimitri to check him and he hold me in a tight hug.  
" Roza, what were you thinking? Never do it again " he says holding me even tighter.  
" I would have never left you behind, how are you? " I say while moving away slowly checking the extent of his injuries.  
I notice the amount of blood on the neck and the arms, he tries to reassure me: " it's nothing, it no longer burns " and while he says so he took my face in his hands, stroking it gently. I lose myself in his eyes doing the same and then I get closer to kiss him. It starts gentle but it doesn't need long to become passionate and needy, after a couple of minutes I find myself pushed against the same tree as before. When we finish the air we separate and he goes down kissing my neck, I can't hold the moans of pleasure and it is in that position that I notice of something wrong. In the heat of the kiss I had passed my hands against the wounds removing the blood but there weren't new, indeed, the skin was smooth without any trace of cuts.

" Where exactly have you been hurt? " I ask moving away slightly to make sure it wasn't my imagination, it was impossible that a wound that produced so many blood had vanished in so little time. He leaves my neck and brings his hand to his neck to find it smooth "it's impossible" he tries to examine his arms too but he gets the same result. There's only one explanation that comes to my mind but I don't like it at all, the man was feeding Dimitri with his blood when I arrived and the strigoi heal faster than dampirs and morois, he doesn't look like one but I don't know how much time was needed to complete the transformation.

" And if you were transforming? " I ask and I can't help but get away a little while I'm saying so.  
" It's not how it works, the transformation is immediate and.. "  
" What? " I insist when I see he's not continuing.  
" I know I sound crazy but they weren't strigoi "  
" More crazy than me seeing ghosts? " I try to lighten up the mood obtaining a laugh from both of us.  
Despite this there's still a tense atmosphere, the fact that headless bodies surround us doesn't help.  
" How have they managed to kill so many strigoi? By beheading? " I knew exactly how hard was to detach the head from the body, and I've done it to one strigoi with the help of my friends.  
" With bare hands in a couple of minutes they've dealt with all of them " I turn shocked towards him.  
" This is impossible ".  
" I agree. I don't understand why they let us go ". The most reasonable option is that they need us for something, even if it's hard to believe; there's still the option that they're good and they've done it just to help but I doubt it. There was something dark in the woman's eyes, they didn't have the characteristics of a strigoi but something laid under the surface, something evil and mysterious.

I was still mulling when Dimitri's voice interrupts me: " we should come back, have you at least warned someone of your crazy rescue mission? " he asks starting to walk towards the academy stopping just to take back the stake that had fallen during the battle.  
" Of course not, it wouldn't have been crazy otherwise, and they would've never let me go ".

We walk in silence for a while but I'm filled with doubts.  
" Do you thing that we did well to let them go? ".  
" We didn't have much of a choice; they were too powerful for us ".  
" But if they weren't strigoi, what were they? " I ask hoping that he has an answer but his dejected look answers before his words: " I hope someone at the academy knows how to answer your question ".

_Here's the second chapter, I know is short but this is just a transition chapter that explain what happened in the character's point of view. Again I apologize for the mistakes and I ask to everyone who reads if there's something that sounds wrong, english isn't my first language so spotting mistakes is really hard for me.  
Let me know what do you think of this story, I think I'll post the next chapter soon enough. It all depend when I'll have time to translate it._


	3. Chapter 3

3-

We arrive at the academy a couple of minutes after and I don't expect the welcome we receive, I knew that someone would've noticed my disappearance but I didn't expect so many guardians on the borders. Maybe it wasn't related to me but to the protocol, however some of them were waiting for me like Lissa and Christian. Carefully watched by the guardians nearby, she was pacing back and forth nervously, anxiety all that I could feel through the bond, while Christian tried to calm her down, poorly failing. As soon as she sees me she run toward me careless that I haven't crossed the gate yet; the guardians try to stop her in vain but they calm down when they see that I got closer entering the safe zone. What follows is a breathtaking hug, not only because I didn't think I could embrace her again but for her relief.

"Enjoy this while you can, after your report your mom wants to talk with you" said one of the guardians making me come back to the real world. As usual I acted on instinct without thinking of the consequences, actually in that moment the possibilities of me coming back were so small that I almost feel justified for not thinking about it, but sadly this changes nothing. However I'd do the same and stand all the punishment and the scolding without thinking it twice. Now the only thing I have to worry about is to find an explanation why I did it in the first place, it'd be slightly easier if my presence really made the difference.

They're escorting us to the administrative building, Kirova's office to be more precise, that hosts other than the hateful headmistress some other guardians including Alberta and my mother.

"Rosemarie Hathaway would you please explain us the reason of your thoughtlessness?" asks Kirova, of course they start with my lecture and not with the fact that Dimitri is actually safe and sound, not because of me but they don't know it yet.

I just shrugged lacking a best idea, Alberta starts to speak now though I can see that Kirova wanted to continue.  
"How have you managed to survive? When we left there were around twenty strigoi, a lot of them on guardian Belikov" .

At this point Dimitri intervenes explaining how he managed to escape at first arriving then to the more absurd part of the man and the woman with supernatural force, my arrival and the instantaneous healing. He told all of that with a great cure for details, except for the moment of our kiss of course, and even manages to highlight how my presence was fundamental, both in my arrival and during the return, when my ability to sense strigoi allowed us to avoid them. What follows is several questions about the strangers and it seems no one knows what they are. The most argued topic is the healing, Dimitri was asked to undergo a full medical examination to ascertain his health and try to figure out the reasons. For what concerns me the headmistress was too distracted to even notice that I still was in the room so Alberta told me to leave and that they would punish me when this is all over. To my surprise my mother follows me.

"What you did was unacceptable, I've never seen such an irresponsible choice. You could have died ".  
"Thank you for your trust but as you can see I'm not dead so there's no reason to continue this conversation".  
"What was going through your head? Did you really think that you had a chance against so many strigoi? Do you think you're stronger than professional guardians?" obviously she didn't listen to me, I let her vent til she calm down starting to find an answer to the question that is coming next.

"Why did you do it?" indeed.  
"You know me, I act on impulse and as you said I stupidly thought that I could make the difference, by now you should be used to it".  
"One thing is to flee from the academy convinced of helping your friend another is to run towards a score of strigoi for presumption and impulsivity"  
"Dimitri did a lot for me, I could have never catch up with the other without his extra lessons, and don't think it was easy for him to bear me" I'm interrupted by her whispered "I imagine that" but I decide to ignore that and continue: "I think that trying to save his life is the least I could do to repay him".

Her expression makes clear that she still has questions but Adrian arrives interrupting her: " Rose, I heard of your latest adventure: beings capable of pulling strigoi's heads off with bare hand? You have to tell me about it".  
"Maybe later, she's busy now" it's my mother's answer but I ignore her and answer: "of course, do you know where Liss and Christian are? They should hear this too" I say while walking away with him without giving her the time to debate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we meet the others I'm taken aback by Lissa's tight hug, like we didn't see each other just an hour ago. Afterward I start to tell them the whole story, needless to say that they don't know what I'm talking about either.

The vampire's day's just started but all the students are already up, curious of the outcome of the battle and excited of meeting the prisoners saved from the strigoi. I'm exhausted so I say goodbye to everyone trying to rest a little before my punishment is imposed. Lissa offers to walk with me saying through the bound that she needs to speak with me, we walk silently to my dorm for a while before I break the ice: "What do you wanna ask me?".

"I was wondering when you'd tell me the real reason of all this". I hesitate a little before answering, I could continue with the story I told my mother, it's believable enough and if I keep on with it I may succeed on convincing her; but I've wanted to tell her about Dimitri for too long to not exploit this occasion. So I tell her about everything, including what happened before the battle; she didn't expect it at first even though she started to make her connections afterward.

When we arrive to my room she leaves understanding my need of rest and I promise to go to her tomorrow when I've news. As soon as my body hit the bed I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day an unexpected noise wakes me up, it's not possible that queen Tatiana came to the Academy right now, the moroi are far too concerned for her security. Nevertheless this is the typical sound that indicates the queen's visit. I get up and get ready eager to understand more of it. After a while I hear someone knocking on the door, I get down the brush and when I go to open the door I'm astonished of finding Dimitri behind it with his guardian uniform.

I let him in, closing the door behind him and turning toward him without giving him time to speak I kiss him. He tries to resist, but it lasts only a moment before he reciprocates, I open my mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss and soon the passion is growing. I push him to seat on my bed seating on his legs detaching for a moment to breathe, this time he starts the kiss that keeps on growing on intensity as I start to untie the button of his shirt to let my hands wander on his sculpted chest. He detach this time, we're both panting and I start to leave delicate kisses on his jaw and then down on his neck. He moves away a little saying: "I'll never be able to tell you why I'm here if you don't stop it" his voice is hoarse with pleasure and it makes me even more excited.

"I bet is something that can wait" I say trying to kiss him again but he stops me saying quickly: "the queen wants to see us". I move away slightly and close my eyes trying to maintain the concentration.  
"Why?"  
"She wants to hear about what happened, I think it's the reason why she came here; there isn't a procedure for what happened so she'll decide what to do next after the needed evaluation" not that there's a lot to do: we know nothing of this creatures: neither who they are nor where they come from.

"Couldn't Kirova tell her?"  
"You should put on your school uniform, I'll wait for you outside" he says starting to stand up but I stop him, now that I know of the relative lack of urgency of the matter I've no intention of leaving this room before concluding what we started earlier.

"I think the queen can wait" I say trying to sound tempting while I take back my place on him.  
"Roza" my name, that I'm sure should have had the purpose of admonishing me sounded more like a moan; I smile kissing him and he reciprocates immediately. When I move away to get rid of my top Dimitri's adoring glaze makes me feel invincible.  
This time he takes control making me end lying down in bed with him over me, his hands everywhere and my body boiling. I'm trying with all my forces not to scream to not be heard by someone nearby but it's hard when he starts kissing me everywhere with sweetness and attention to my reactions, like he knew the more receptive places on my body.

When we're both naked and he enters in me I completely lose control of myself as him and everything I can feel is pleasure and love.

_I'm really sorry for the delay but it took me ages to translate this chapter. I hope that someone is still following this story and that you like this chapter, let me know what do you think, especially of the last part as it is the first time that I write something like this. I tried to avoid too much details but I'd like to know if you think it's appropriate for the rating._

_Except from it this is more a filler but I promise you that the next ones will be less talk and more action, except for the talk needed to explain the creatures of course, so it's coming you'll soon know new details about them._

_I really wrote a lot in this note so I'm going to finish the chapter of the other story and if I've time left maybe I'll work on this one too :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I leave the bed careless of my nakedness, and I see Dimitri trying in vain not to look at me.  
"You should hurry, we're already late"  
"It was totally worth it, you can always say that you had problems waking me up. I'll go shower, do you wanna join?" I say with malice but his bad glares answers on his behalf. So I go in the bathroom laughing, through the door I can hear him on he phone that uses my excuse in the end. I smile, thinking to the desperation that filled me yesterday this seems just a dream that I'll have to wake up from, eventually. The good part is that this is all true, everything is starting to go in the right direction.

As I exit the shower I dress and go to the other room where I find Dimitri, completely dressed to my disappointment.

"Where should we meet her?" I ask while we go out.  
"In the meeting room of the administrative office"  
"How are you by the way? Did they already visit you?"  
"No trace of anomalies, and you? I haven't seen you there"  
"Lissa took care of it".

We walk for a while in silence before he exclaims: "About what happened earlier.." I know exactly where he wants to get, we shouldn't do this here with the risk of exposure.  
"I know what you want to say, I exaggerated: we could have been easily caught especially now that we have so much attention on us" there's a moment of silence before he breathes heavily and says: "Roza, I want to be with you. We'll find a way". I am on the verge of answering when we both ear shouts not too far away asking for help, we look at each other before starting to run. We can soon see some sentinels near the wards fighting against someone, when I'm near enough I notice that they're fighting the same creatures that saved Dimitri yesterday and I can see for the first time the strength and speed they own: although they clearly have no intention to kill they're able to predict the guardians' moves and avoid them with ease. Each of them has different features: the woman despite her seeming grace tend to prefer powerful moves while the man is faster and more tactical. Dimitri tries to attack the woman from behind but he's stopped by the man who instantaneously knocks him down, one of the guardians tries to exploit the opening but before he even makes his move he's already pushed him away. I decide to join them focusing on the woman that seems the weak link but as soon as I get in her visual field she snorts exclaiming: "you again?" before blocking me and holding me by my neck.

Dimitri terrified tries to react to free me but the other one knocks him down again, followed by the other guardians.

"That's enough" says the woman without letting me go, "I think you understood by now that you're not getting anywhere" she continues referring to the battle; the other one intervenes: "we don't want to harm any of you".  
"Let me go then" I answer trying to escape from her hold but obtaining the very opposite.  
"No my dear backstabber, it seems we need you as leverage. I didn't want to arrive to this but if you care about the life of your friend I suggest you to take us to the queen" so this is their purpose. They've been quite clever actually, they showed to us so that we'd tell everything to the others and the queen would be forced to come here to examine the issue; the reason why they want to talk to her is a new mystery, this if they want to talk.  
"We can't do this" answered one of the guardians that fell to the ground after the man's move.  
"The next one will be dead, do you think that you can satisfy us now?" there was a silence from the guardians until Dimitri said to follow him, I hope that he has a plan and that he's not handing the queen to someone stronger than strigoi because of me, even if they wouldn't kill us the morois would take care of it: condemning us to death for high treachery.

We continue to walk towards our destination, the woman didn't let me go and didn't even eased the hold but I notice that we're doing a detour and I understand Dimitri's strategy. We're going to pass through the novices' field camp that at this hour will be filled with dhampir ready to fight, in fact despite their strength they'd be outnumbered.

Indeed as soon as we got there they're attached by all the teachers and even some of the braver novices of the last years, they try to react but they soon give up to the obvious: the woman finally let me go and I manage to give her a nudge that stuns her enough to be blocked by the others. It takes five guardians to contain each of them but in the end they manage to bring them to the prisons, I and Dimitri stays watching the imprisoning and then we are questioned. In the meantime Alberta reach us, the others move away under her order and she starts: "Are they the creatures you met ?".  
"Yes, we were going to meet the queen when we heard someone asking for help" I expose.  
"They're dangerous, the only reason why we were able to catch them is because they didn't want to kill us, they want the queen" intervenes Dimitri, Alberta nods starting to order the guardians nearby to be sure to protect the queen and arrange the journey back to court .

"All of this is ridiculous " the woman's voice silence the entire room "I appreciate loyalty but all of this just because we wanted to speak with her it's an exaggeration".  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" one of the guardians asks her, she move nearer the bars looking around as if she was evaluating an escape and then answers: "we're here to warn you of an impending danger, if you want details bring us to the queen" and after that she enlarge the space between the bars pulling them in the opposite direction and go through them followed by her husband in the adjacent cell, as if they wanted us to know that they could have done it anytime.  
Some of the guardians try to attack them but Alberta voice stops them: "I'll bring you to her".  
"Anyway, I'm Elizabeth".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a tense atmosphere, none of the guardians dared to speak, fearing not only the strange creatures, that they're forced to lead to the queen, but also Alberta's admonishing glare. The latter despite her perfect mask of composure was doubtful: she wasn't sure that she'd taken the right choice trusting the woman's words but she wouldn't forgive herself if there would have been a real attack in the near future, knowing that she could have done something.

Obviously none of the present understood this and even the youngest glared at her with accusing eyes. Rose wasn't the number one fan of the queen but even she wouldn't endanger her; if not for respect, for the dhampir's motto: _they come first,_ the sentence that despite the new debates about defense methods against strigoi no one was able to put aside.

Michal found all of this ridiculous, it wasn't needed to read thoughts to understand that they were all terrified that harm would come to their precious queen, a queen that lay behind their protection letting thousands of damphirs die to protect her and other morois.

Just to prove his point the door that separates them from the queen is guarded by five guardians that as soon as they see unknown faces alarms speaking on the radio communicating the possible threat*. Alberta neared them trying to explain the situation and entered to expose it to the queen, making sure that the guardians don't let the unwanted guests in.

On the inside Alberta found herself facing not only the queen but also the entire royal council and their guardians, Tatiana was the first to speak "guardian Petrov, what leads you here alone? I thought you would bring the witnesses".  
"That was the plan your highness but I was stopped from the news of an attack on the area north" she answered bringing chaos to the room, many were worried for the victims while others just for themselves. It was the queen who silenced them curious to know more, she knew that Alberta wouldn't be here if the threat was still pressing but her worried look tells her that there's more.

"When the guardians succeeded in isolating the threat I went to the prison for the usual questioning and I was surprised to hear the descriptions of the men that fought in the battle, they told me about an extraordinary force and speed and when I saw the witnesses there I'd the confirmation of my doubts. They were indeed the same creatures they met in the woods yesterday, I tried to communicate with them but they wanted to speak with you your highness".

"Don't tell me you were so reckless to bring them here" accused one of the queen's guardians and the others seemed to agree, she tried to defend herself: "I considered all the viable options and chose the one that seemed safer. Your highness, till now they didn't show any offensive behavior in spite of the countless opportunities, even when we caught them it was just their concession and they proved that getting rid of the restraining bars easily. They said their purpose was to speak with you to warn you of an impending threat, I'm not so naïve to think that this is the only thing they're after but I'm realistic enough to understand that they would have eventually stopped asking and started taking it violently".

The queen was doubtful, everyone suggested her to get away from here and go back to court immediately. She was contrary; despite her many defects she didn't like to leave something unfinished, especially if it would have endangered her people; in the end what was the point of talking with witnesses if she could talk directly with the creatures? Ensured by the presence of ten guardians in the room, finally she decide to risk and asked Alberta to let them in. When the door is opened again, everyone was in the same position, the strangers were followed by two guardians and Dimitri who insisted that he wanted to discover why they saved him and who exactly they are. No one cared about Rose's insistence who kept saying that she was in that forest as well and deserved to know exactly like the others, peeking inside before the doors were closed completely she could note that among the disproportionate number of guardians was also her mother, which obviously didn't help her join the room. The disappointment was painted in her face when a few minutes later Lissa found her sitting behind the door, hoping to hear something.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" Rose asked, looking at her friend's face flushed for the ride.  
"I heard that they had been taken and were brought to the Queen, for some reason I'm not surprised to find you here."  
"I'm certainly not surprised that I'm not inside, as if I haven't been slammed against a tree by her."  
"Rose,calm down, you'll see that soon we will know all the details of what they're saying there, you know how quickly spreads the gossip."said Lissa trying to calm her friend with scarce results. "Tell me what happened." she went on then trying to distract her and get information at once, Rose began a detailed account from the meeting with the guardians in difficulty till the decision of Alberta to take them by the queen.

Meanwhile inside the room after the first few minutes, the time needed for guardians to position themselves strategically in order to intervene in case of attack, the man began with presentations: "I am honored to meet you, I'm Michal and she is my spouse Elizabeth, as it has surely already been reported, we are here to warn you of an imminent threat that you'll soon be forced to deal with and we propose an alliance that will bring benefits for both of us" the man spoke in a calm and friendly voice, giving full display of his diplomatic skills and everyone in the room was silent despite the doubtful looks of all.

"Before this I want to know more about you, show us we can trust you and then we can talk about the rest." was the reply of the queen.

"As you can see we are stronger and faster of your race, even faster than the average of strigoi. Of course, you may wonder what we are and where we come from so you can isolate the threat, in fact if you think about it doing a covenant with us would be all in your favor. However let's not digress, we are also vampires, a different species, older if you want, with many differences from your but what you care to know is that we are not alone and the others are not as peaceful as we are" this time is Elizabeth to answer glossing over the useful details to arrive instead where she need them to.  
"Shortly in fact one of yours Russian's schools will be attacked by a handful of well trained men, we have this information thanks to spies on the equivalent of your court and we're available to give you more information in exchange of a deal" added Michal.

"We need an army to attack the base of our common enemies, we will give you information on how to kill them and you in exchange will provide soldiers: damphirs and morois to add to our resources" was Elizabeth proposal, the reactions were various: surprise from all the present guardians and concern and outrage by the council members, especially when was expressed the need of morois ready to fight.

Tatiana was surprised like the others but at the same time afraid of the chance that such a powerful enemy would attack her reign but despite the compelling argumentation of the two she found it hard to believe, she will never send her subjects to fight without knowing what, especially if morois' lives were at stake.

"Your argumentation is interesting but it lacks credibility, no one has ever heard of a different species of vampires; I don't doubt that you two are different but I don't believe a word you say" was her ultimate response.

"If what you need is proof we'll come back when you'll have them, till then it was a pleasure to meet you" said the man before turning around and leaving the room followed by his wife. This was what surprised most everyone, they expected them to continue the debate until they obtained what they wanted, queen Tatiana decided to refuse the offer also because she hoped to find out something else about them that would be forced to let slip some detail.

It's Dimitri, that has been silence for the entire time that understands first the reason of such early exit, he was looking outside the window to clear his thoughts when he notices that it was almost dawn right before seeing blurred trails run away.

"They're vulnerable to sunlight!" he exclaims out loud obtaining the attention of everyone that soon find the link, an inelegant smirk appears in Tatiana's face:_it seems like they revealed us something eventually._

_I'm so sorry for the delay but this was hard to translate, I've never been that good in third person and in the Italian version I'd used too many complicated word that I'd no idea how to translate. However I decided to do this in third person because I wanted to show something of everyone's thoughts without having to change POV every second. I hope that you like this format, I think I'll use it sometimes but if it sucked let me know so I'll find another way._

_As always let me know what you think about it and sorry for any mistake, I try to revise it but I always skip something. If you find something wrong or that just doesn't sound right let me know and I'll correct it.__  
_I don't know when I'll update, I suppose it depends on how many advanced words I wrote in the Italian version xD__


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was telling Lissa about what happened when the door suddenly opened, Elizabeth and her husband were running away. I try to chase them but as soon as I reach the corner they've already disappeared. I decide then to take advantage of their disappearance to enter the room stealthily followed by Lissa.  
We reach Dimitri undisturbed while the chaos erupts trough the council members that shouts and move around.  
"What did I miss?" I ask him making him aware of our presence, he's oddly distracted at the moment and I bet that if I would've tried an attack on him I could have caught him by surprise.  
"They didn't say much actually, just that they're a different kind of vampires and that they need an army of moroi and dhampir to fight against others like them, that according to them are going to attack one of our schools".  
"It's terrible, did they mention which school would be attacked?" intervenes Lissa.  
"No, they wanted a deal and since they didn't get one they left just before dawn. We suspect they're vulnerable to sunlight just like strigoi".  
"Why is everyone so tense then? We know their weakness; we'll just have to keep them outside next time they show up" I explain thrilled to know how we can defeat them.  
"Most of them worries that there is really going to be an attack, especially the ones that has kids enrolled at other schools".

"Rose, what are you doing here?" interrupts us my mother.  
"I'm here to know what happened, why didn't they try to follow them? They can't be too far if they can't walk under the sun".  
"One of the guards was warned and is doing it right now" answers my mother sending me a glare that makes me understand that she's not too happy about my presence here.  
"Someone must do something to find out which school they were talking about" intervenes Lissa still worried that an entire school may be massacred.  
"Liss, don't worry; it's not sure that there'll even be an attack" I try to calm her.

After a while another guardian enters the room and goes towards the queen, everyone stops still as soon as they see him understanding his role. He whispers something to the queen's ear that announces with a tense expression: "they were able to escape. After a thorough investigation they were able to identify some tires marks not far away the east exit; sadly, the tracks only led to the main road and it's impossible to investigate further. Another level of security will be added to every school in Eastern Europe and the lessons will be exceptionally moved to a daylight schedule as a further precaution until further notice. This new rules will have to be communicated by nine p.m. to whom it concerns and will have effect immediately. Everyone not strictly required must now leave this room, I will hear individually every witness so that I can gather every possible information, a guardian will call you when your turn comes".

Everyone leaves after that and even if reluctantly I follow them. As soon as I'm out I'm stopped by Alberta that tells me that Kirova wants to see me. Of course, in the middle of a crisis they must worry about my punishment. After saying goodbye to Lissa and Dimitri I go to her office followed by my mother.  
"There's no need for you to come, Kirova is perfectly capable of punishing me on her own" I tell her.  
"I wanted to speak with you" she answers and we walk in silence for a while before she resumes: "It worries me how easily you jeopardize your life, you never to stop a second to think and act impulsively, you won't go far if you keep acting like this".  
"Yeah I know; protocol is essential to be a good guardian".  
"No, you won't go far because you'll be dead" she answers me, I stop where I stand turning to look at her surprised by her words. I've never seen her this tense, she's usually the image of composure, the perfect guardian.  
"I know that our job is already dangerous, that's why protocol exists: to avoid unnecessary risks that can only lead to your death. Do you realize that you're lucky to be still alive?" at the end of the sentence she barely holds her tears, despite our rocky relationship she's still my mother and I can't see her like this. I instinctively get closer and hug her, she's a bit taken aback at the beginning but she hugs me back and we stay there like this for several minutes.

* * *

It's just been two days since my punishment started but I'm already hating it, I've been suspended from class and every recreational activity for a week and as if that wasn't enough I have to organize the archive during the day, so that when the academy day starts I'm too tired to even think about sneaking out.  
The worst part is not being able to see Dimitri, while I can see how Lissa and the others are doing through the bond I know nothing about him.

It's eight in the morning when I leave my dorm to reach the administrative offices, I don't rush seeing as there's almost no one checking on me this early and I lay back in the grass relaxing under the sun. I stand up almost an hour later and I find an unusual confusion when I reach my destination. The guardian that usually checks on me tells me to go back to my room as soon as he sees me.  
"What happened?" I ask and when he doesn't answer I ignore his order and go looking for someone to answer my questions.  
"We just heard about an attack on a school in Siberia, we're planning to send some guardians to see what happened and help the survivors. Rose, you should go back to your room, there's nothing you can do" Alberta finally answers me.  
"I could go with them, it's likely that the next attack will be here and if I go it means that there'll be an extra guardian protecting the school. I feel useless here, organizing the archives is pointless right now and I can't even go to class, please let me be useful".  
"Alright, but you'll have to do everything the other guardian and the doctors tell you to. If you act without thinking as your usual you'll end up in isolation like Kirova wishes, this is your last chance" she says solemnly, I didn't expect her to agree so I follow her in another room where there are some moroi that sometimes work with the infirmary. I guess I'm not the only one that figured out they could attack here next and they won't risk losing all their doctors. In fact despite it'd be more logical to think that they keep attacking the nearby schools the warning originally started here, not to mention that the queen is still here to figure out how to react so we're the perfect target.  
"Don't leave this room, the less know about your involvement the less will try to stop you; just because I decided to trust you doesn't mean that everyone else agrees with me" she warns me.  
The others in the room send me a glare after that but I just ignore them and go sit in the couch. For a moment I think about my mother's words about my irresponsibility but I convince myself that this is different, I'm following Alberta's orders. I wonder who the other guardian is going to be, just hoping it's not someone that'll treat me like a kid.

The door opens two more times letting new healers enter, every time I startle fearing it's someone that would order me to go back to my room. In this moment we're six with me but I don't know how many are missing, the last two are not from the school and must have been called for the occasion. Still no trace of the guardian, even if it's already been half an hour since I arrived.

The door opens again and this time it's Adrian who enters, he comes sitting near me and I watch him surprised. I don't even need to ask that he answers to my silent question.  
"I asked my aunt to be included in this healer group, at least I'll be able to test what Lissa tried to explain" he explains while taking a cigarette from his packet.  
"Who told you I'd be here?" I ask figuring out that was just an excuse.  
"Alberta, she figured she could convince me to come" he says taking his first puff of smoke.  
"She was right" I answer moving away to avoid the smoke, in the meantime I check on Lissa that is luckily still soundly asleep unaware of what is going on.  
Another half an hour passes between Adrian's flirt and my refusals, at least I got to annoy the snooty moroi that kept glaring at me. The door is finally opened by Dimitri that looks at me strangely as soon as he sees me, obtaining a sudden mood swing in Adrian.  
"The jet is set; we're ready to go" he says leading us.

When we board he stops to talk with the pilot, in the meantime I seat on the bottom row while the others scatter and Adrian seats near the liquor cabinet.  
After a while Dimitri joins me and it's hard not to throw myself to him, I missed him a lot in these last days and the knowledge that 24 hours of flight when I couldn't touch him awaited us only made things worse.  
"Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you were grounded" he starts, sitting a little more close than socially acceptable but luckily no one is looking at us.  
"I convinced Alberta that it'd be more useful letting me go and having another guardian protecting the school instead of continuing my isolation, I'm surprised they chose you. I thought they were keeping the good ones at the academy".  
"The school that was attacked was my sister's, I asked to be here" he answers trying to sound nonchalant but I notice in his eyes he's worried that his little sister may be in danger. I take one of his hands and hold it tight trying my best to comfort him and even if he's squeezing my hand I don't care as long as it's helping him. I just hate that I can't do it properly hugging him and giving him everything he deserves.


End file.
